


Whips and Chains, But Less Whips

by trycatpennies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies





	Whips and Chains, But Less Whips

"You've been doing it for years," Tommy says, and Adam shakes his head, eyes filled with concern.

"Not like this. This is-"

"It's more. It's going to hurt. It's going to leave marks." Tommy sprawls across the bed, dick heavy and hard between his legs, ass already slick and open from Adam's fingers.

"It's legitamately dangerous." Adam answers, and he feels the weight of heavy chain in his hand.

"And I trust you." Tommy answers and Adam nods, hesitant. He crawls back onto the bed, and Tommy scrambles up onto his elbows, tilting his head forward.

"If you need me to stop," Adam says, and he slides the chain around Tommy's neck, pulling it taut but not tight. It's already marking, and Adam wraps the other end around his hand, tugging a little. "Knock on the headboard, three times. Repeat it."

"Knock on the headboard, three times." Tommy repeats and he's flushed, down his chest, his hands flexing. Adam pushes him back down and Tommy helps, lines up Adam's dick and Adam slides in, easy and deep. He fucks into Tommy, using his free hand to hike Tommy's leg over his shoulder and drag scratch marks down the back of his thigh. Three thrusts later and he tugs on the chain, a little by accident, and Tommy moans, a broken, worked up noise. Adam cuts it off by pulling harder, cutting off the flow of breath. He watches as Tommy closes his eyes, and Adam wraps his free hand around Tommy's dick, not even thrusting, just inside, jerking Tommy off while he chokes him.

Tommy comes, white against Adam's hands, and then blacks out, breath returning in a gasp when Adam lets go of the chain. Adam slides out, worried, but by the time he has a chance to even say Tommy's name, Tommy's eyes flicker open and there's a smirk on his face, smug and satisfied.

"Fuck, Adam. You're perfect."


End file.
